


Catch Me

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Dramatic David Rose, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Patrick Brewer's Love Language is Acts of Service, Supportive Patrick Brewer, bugs are gross and scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “It’s gone, David,” Patrick moved to stand in the vee of his legs, sliding his arms around David’s waist, “so, we’re not a fan of bugs, then.”David grinned, mouth twisting to the side, “that would be correct.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155





	Catch Me

Patrick walked out of the bathroom to find David balanced precariously on one of Ray’s wobbly kitchen chairs. He had a white knuckled grip on it’s back, nails digging into the peeling blue paint. His other hand curled against his chest. The cuff of his sweater bunched in his fist, stretching the knit in a way he would’ve declared fundamentally disrespectful and incorrect any other time. 

“David?” Patrick asked, pausing in the threshold to lean against the door jam. 

David’s head snapped up, panic etched onto his face, “oh, thank god, Patrick, kill it.” He gestured at the aging tile, glancing between the floor and the table as if he was considering moving to higher ground.

“I’m sorry, what?” Patrick asked.

“The bug,” David whined, shuddering, “there’s a really freaky one over there. I tried to trap it with a cup, but it got away.” David glanced up to meet his eyes; his posture relaxed almost imperceptibly. “It’s going to get me, Patrick. I need you to catch it. Or at least carry me out of here, because I am not staying in the same room as that thing.”

Patrick laughed, “the bug is not out to get you, David.” He picked up the glass that had rolled to lay against the counter and an envelope from their stack of mail. It was pretty freaky looking, long legs and spindly pinchers. He trapped it beneath the cup and carried it outside. 

David sat slumped on the kitchen table when he returned. He looked up, biting his lip.

“It’s gone?” David glanced behind him as if it were hidden somewhere.

“It’s gone, David,” Patrick moved to stand in the vee of his legs, sliding his arms around David’s waist, “so, we’re not a fan of bugs, then.”

David grinned, mouth twisting to the side, “that would be correct.” 

“Okay,” Patrick leaned in, brushing a kiss over David’s lips. 

“Thank you,” David said quietly. His hand found it’s home curled around the back of Patrick’s neck, stroking the small divot in the skin behind his ear. His voice felt loud, heavy in the silence of the afternoon.

“For what?” Patrick reached for David’s free hand, absentmindedly smoothing the dark knit where it had been stretched out of shape. 

“For not thinking I’m ridiculous,” David said, “or dramatic.” He sounded both grateful and worried, shifting anxiously in Patrick’s arms.

“You are ridiculous,” Patrick said carefully. He pressed a kiss to David’s forehead, “and dramatic.” He kissed the bridge of David’s nose.  _ It used to be way too big for my face. _ “I like who you are, David,” Patrick held his eyes, “and I’m happy to take care of the things that scare you.”

“M’kay, well that’s good,” David said, “because if you’re going to stick around-” Patrick cut him off with a kiss. David grinned against his mouth, fears tempered for now. 

“Oh, I plan on it,” Patrick would do his best to keep him that way, smiling and safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain has been all foggy and bad at words™️ for the past week and then I saw a gross bug and was inspired✨  
> Thank you very, very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
